Dragon Wars: light side&dark side of Force
by radu lihatpaullihat
Summary: Sorry my friends had problems with my account and I had to change my account but I will continue the story. From the series HTTYD Dragons Race to the Edge, the dragon riders meet the dark apprentice Starkiller(Galen Marek) who accidentally comes to Earth because of an attack where he tries to defend them from the Galactic Empire and especially from Darth Vader.
1. The begining

In a galaxy far away, space imperial planet Kamino Starkiller escaped from a freighterwatched some Imperial TIE sites. Suddenly a TIE manages to destroy the engines and start entering the atmosphere of a planet outside the imperial. The ship began to sink into the ocean, and during this Starkiller uses Force Speed to reach shore after fainted due to the impact.

The next day, hiccup and toothless returning from morning flight around the island Dragonback in the camp. "Enough for today, bud, now let's go back." Hiccup said at his the camp Hiccup goes at his gang.

"So what you know about hunting dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"They appeared a month, it becomes very strange" .Fislegs responds.

"Hey, a man passed out on the beach!"Astrid said."Let's go!" .

Beach had found the body of a man with some strange clothes and unconsciously. "Where did? I see to be stranded somewhere." Hiccup said looking around."What is this symbol?" Astrid asked looking on arm of shipwrecked."Better get him in camp is not safe here." Hiccup said looking at his team.

In camp they were lying in a bed stranger, waiting for it to wake up. "So you think this stranger can be a threat?" Snoulot asked."We do not know who he is, how he got here and what purpose is. It seems disarmedhave not found any weapon and symbol pa coat I have not seen before." Fisleg said."Do you think that can be a dragon's hunter?Orworse." Astrid said."Hey, look that I found that guys!" Tuffnut said with two metal handles in hand.

''Are they some metal handles?''Fishleg asked.''Maybe but are very...whoa!?''Then two blades of light started from the two handles.

''What in the Thor are this?''Snoulot asked.''I don't know but are awesome''Ruffnut said.''Hey beware are not toys''Hiccup said. But by mistake the twins in one shot were able to cut a tree with the two lightsabers.

''Whoa, we see that!''yelled Tuffnut.''Ok, it's strange but now stop them''Hiccup said shocked.''Well, how do I stop?''Ruffnut said.

''Just let them down so you do not hurt anyone''Heather Tuffnut presses a button and the two lightsabers close.

''Well what will we do with these, but with the stranger?''Astrid asked.''I don't know but we have to wait for them to come back''Hiccup said.''This swords are awesome''Snoulot said.

'' You should not play with my lightsabers''The new voice said.

''You wake up, who are you?''Hiccup asked.

''My names is Galen Marek (Starkiller), where am I''Starkiller asked.'' You are on the Dragon Island''Hiccup said and continued'' my names is Hiccup and they are my team Astrid, Fishleg, Snoulot, Heather, and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut''.

''Dragon Island''Starkiller asked.''Yeah, we dragon riders and we have more dragons.''Hiccup said.''Where are you come from?''Astrid asked.''I come from by Kamino and I was followed by the Empire.''Starkiller said.''Okay, but why?''Hiccup asked.''I did not want to work for them so I ran, but they destroyed my ship and woke up here.''Starkiller answerd.

And at that moment Starkiller sees the shocked faces of dragons riding when he says he is being watched by the Empire.

 **This first chapter of this story, please comment and If he likes you I will continue. See you next time.**

 **This is chapter two I hope you like.**


	2. The story of the Force

Chapter 2: The story of the Force

''And what are this?''Fishleg asked looking toward the two lightsabers.''They are my lightsabers.'''Starkiller said and taking lightsabers with the power of Force.''Whoa,what a trick it was this?''Snoulot asked.''This isn't a trick this is the Force the energy that helps any Jedi knight in the fight''Starkiller said.''What is the Jedi knight, but a lightsaber?''Hiccup asked.''Wait, you don't heard of Jedi knight or the war?'' Starkiller asked shocked.'' No, we're dealing with dragons, I do not think we heard about this war.''Hiccup said.'In what the Force name of the planet is still, and this is probably in another galaxy and a less developed planet.'Starkiller said in his mind.''Whatever, I will leave after I rebuild my ship until then can I stay here?''Starkiller asked.''Sure, mister Marek''Hiccup said.''Please call me Gallen.''Starkiller said.''But the lightsaber what it is?''Tuffnut asked.'' It's like a normal sword but his blade is made pure light and can cut anything around, I think you've already discovered this.''Starkiller said.

''Finally, do you have some communication channels?''Starkiller asked.''We have air mail''Hiccup said.''And what is that?''Starkiller asked.''Any ticket I send, we send them through Terrible Terrors''Fishleg respond.''Terrible Terrors can fly in space?''Starkiller asked.''Oh, why in space?''Hiccup asked.''I don't have much time yes or no?''Starkiller asked imediatilly.''I do not think I can do it anymore.''Hiccup replied confusedly.''Nevermind, that means I can not send any messages.''

 _In space...on the Star Destroyer_

On the Star Destroyer's deck, Darth Vader and his officers were looking for the area where Starkiller's ship disappeared.

''Admiral can identify the trajectory of our escape?''Vader asked his admiral.

''Sure my lord,is in an unknown system on an unknown planet of the empire.''The admiral said.

''Then tell your people, enter the planet's data, we go to the emergency there,admiral.'''Vader ordered.

''Yes my lord''and then the ship went to Earth.' The Emperor will be delighted when he finds that a new system of planets will be annexed to the empire.'Vader said in his mind.

 **This chapter 2, please comments this story, I will make the adventure of Starkiller and the dragons riders on Earth and anymore. See you next time.**


	3. The training

At this time on Dragon Island …

''You can stay here as you please, my dad can send you a ship.''Hiccup said. ''However, I hope the Empire does not seek me here, but I have a bad feeling that it will be different.''Starkiller respond.''Do not worry Galen if the Empire is going to follow you will have to get through with us.''Hiccup said.''Okay, now, excuse me, I need a few moments of peace''Starkiller said.

''Well, what do you think of the newcomer?''Hiccup asked his team.'' It seems to me strange but also great at the same time.''Snoulot said.''You saw how he took my two swords from his hands, attracted them to him as by magic.''Tuffnut said enthusiastically.''He was awesome!''Ruffnut said.''What does he think he feels that the Empire will come soon after?''Fishleg asked.''The Empire pursues it has a few things to solve.''Hiccup respond.''But why?''Astrid asked.'' I don't know but we will not let them get to him or the dragon. Ok?''Hiccup said. His team nodded .

In the woods, Starkiller practiced his training when he was interrupted by Hiccup who wanted to know what he was doing.

''Wait, do not scare it's me,Hiccup!''.Hiccup said .''Oh, my apologies more surprised me.''Starkiller said.''What are you doing here?''Hiccup asked.''It's my training, I have to be ready for anything''Starkiller said.''But what are you doing here?''Starkiller asked.''Oh, you know here I wanted to see what you're doing, to see how you're a bit of a genre.''Hiccup said. Starkiller looked at her as if she did not tell her everything.''Okay, I'd like to know how you can attract all the objects around you, how your sable can cut off everything and what they are made of. You can tell me?''Hiccup said.'' First of all, that attraction of objects is called Force and is of several kinds.''

''Something very easy for you when you have such a power.''Hiccup said.''And you can do that.''Starkiller said.''Wait, I can do this too?How?''Hiccup asked shocked.''You can control the Force if you train to become a Jedi Knight.''Starkiller respond.''Can you train me to become a Jedi?''Hiccup asked curiously.''If you wish, but remember to become a Jedi Knight is a great responsibility, I hope you can assume it.''Starkiller said seriously.''I can assume this responsibility.''Hiccup said resolutely.''Okay, first of all, a Jedi knight is a protector of the light side of the Force, which keeps justice and prevents the Sith lords from the dark side of the Force.''Starkiller said.''Oh, I'll keep this.''Hiccup answered.''Okay, letting the talk go aside with the essential lessons''Starkiller ordered.

Hiccup ran through the woods bypassing trees one after another, and salt on their branches.''Speed and agility are the first elements needed to train a jedi.'' Starkiller said. After finished running, Starkiller came and told him''Good job, but now try to run and jump with these stones in the back''.''I think you are joking''Hiccup said very tired.''I mean very seriously you want to become Jedi''.

''The second most important thing is balance and in which you have to free your mind to pick up those stones.''Starkiller said. Hiccup rises in his hands and after a few minutes he manages to keep his balance, trying to empty his mind, but fails.''Hey I did''. ''You have succeeded, then try to raise stone .''Starkiller said incredulously. Hiccup raises his arm as he attempts to raise the rock with the power of the Force, but seeing it fails to unbalance and falls. Toothless began to laugh amused when he saw his friend's failure.''It seems to me or you have failed''Starkiller joked.

After several attempts, Hiccup manages to pick up the stone, but not very high because of its weight.

After a few lessons, Starkiller gives Hiccup a sword, and with the Force he picks up some piercings and throws them to him from different parts. This way Hiccup exercises his sword handling, but also defends himself when attacked from all sides.

Only once did the training have been interrupted because they saw they were attacked by the Dragon Hunters.

''There are three ships full of hunters, what's the plan, Hiccup?''Fishleg asked.''We take dragons and attack defensively in flight.''Hiccup said.''I think I could help.''Starkiller said.''It's too dangerous too many hunters.''Heather said.''I've broken armies ten times bigger, I can stop them.''Starkiller respond lighting their lightsabers.''Okay, you can climb my dragon Toothless if you to want?''Hiccup said.''I don't need a dragon.''Starkiller said.

And at that moment Starkiller with the help of Speed Force managed to jump on the middle ship by knocking three people. The Dragon Hunters were scared a little when they saw Starkiller jump, but they rushed to attack him. He did not even have to use lightsabers to defeat the hunters, he only used the Force and destroyed all ships. The dragons' riders were all stuck with their mouths when they saw the battle and their new income won.

''Oh, Thor!''Fishleg said scared.

''Did not somehow destroy all the corals in less ...''Snoulot said intrerupted.

''...two minutes!?''Astrid said continuing Snoulot's proposition.

''For later.''Starkiller said by going to the woods.


End file.
